


Need A Little Help?

by xheartlarryx



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Gay Smut, Hair Pulling Kink, High School AU, Humor, I have no shame, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, just a little bit of it, larry - Freeform, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xheartlarryx/pseuds/xheartlarryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where Louis leaves his classroom to go to the bathroom to take care of 'business' and Harry happens to walk in during it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need A Little Help?

It was one of those deathly boring classes Harry couldn't stand. History had never interested him in the slightest for as long as he could remember. The same old power point notes and unappealing worksheets made him feel sleepy and at times he actually did fall asleep. Although, the moment he felt himself going into another world he'd only get yelled at by his annoying ass teacher to wake up and pay attention. What a nuisance. 

Harry couldn't tolerate how awful history was today. The teacher only gave the class 15 seconds to write down paragraphs of notes about the American Revolution and quickly went to the next one, ignoring the pleads of students asking him to go back. He had enough and wanted to get out of that class. 

So he did. 

He grabbed the restroom pass hanging on the wall pretending he didn't hear the exclamation from his irritating teacher and began his way to the restrooms to waste as much time as he could. 

His nose scrunched at the horrid smell of the boys bathroom. It reeked of sweat, shit, and dried up crusty urine. Disgusting. If he had enough motivation he would sweep up the place himself and spray some air freshener to at least conceal part of the rancid odor. 

He stood in front of one of the mirrors checking himself out, making sure he looked fine. He noticed some of his hair was sticking up a bit so he flattened it out with his gigantic hands, twiddling his fingers within his fringe to straighten out the frizz.  
It didn't take him long to fix it and he still didn't feel like going back to class. He felt the need in the moment to take a shit so might as well. He planned to take his time so he wouldn't have to go back to history as quick. 

As he turned to where the stalls were he noticed there was someone already in the first one so he went into the one next to it. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants to finally waste a good 20mins of his life on there. Right before he began though he noticed there wasn't a square of toilet paper. He groaned in annoyance and felt too lazy to bother going into another one. He turned to his left and hoped whoever was next to him wouldn't mind passing over some. 

'Excuse me, could you please pass over some toilet paper? This stall is out.'

They didn't say anything, only a shifting of their feet was given in response. 

Harry thought that maybe they didn't hear him at first so he decided to ask again. This time peeping his head over slightly towards the stall the person was in. 

'I don't know if you heard me bu-' 

And he didn't see what he expected at all. He imagined someone to be sitting on the toilet on their phone, not someone standing up with their fucking dick in their hand. 

For a few seconds Harry looked back and forth between the guys dick and face. He had the most gorgeous dazzling ocean blue eyes and the softest looking face even though he was covered in a thin layer of sweat with flaming red cheeks. 

Harry had a better idea in mind on how to pass time during history. 

'Need a little help?' 

Harry asked as he smirked with confidence. The boy definitely had a twink like appearance to him and Harry just wanted to fuck him up right then and there. 

The smaller boy stuttered as he stared back at Harry

'Uh-uh-I-u-um'

'Seem a bit flustered huh? Let me help youuu?' 

He said waiting for him to say his name

'L-Louis' 

The boy squeaked, his voice sounding rather high

Louis. It sounded perfect to Harrys ears. And probably would be easy to moan aloud. 

'Well Louis, why don't you unlock your stall? You look rather needy and I think you're going to need more than just your right hand'

Louis felt as if he was stuck and couldn't move. He locked eyes with Harrys green ones feeling dazed. This sexy model looking status it wanted to fuck him? He couldn't wrap his head around it, it felt almost as if he was dreaming.  
He unlocked the stall with his left hand while trying to put his pants back on with his right. Almost immediately Harry walked inside closing in on him. He could feel Harrys warmth radiating from his body and smelt the potent scent of his musky cologne. Louis' lips were quivering as he started at Harry looking for words to say but he couldn't underneath his gaze. 

Harry wrapped his hand around Louis' waist pulling him closer to his chest. 

'I don't think there's enough room in here for us love, but I know where we do. Follow me'

Harry said as he went to hold onto Louis' hand to bring him somewhere else. 

Louis felt a rush of excitement and fear run through his veins and his cock. He didn't know where Harry was taking him but he didn't care. All he wanted in this moment was to be fucked. Hard. 

Harry took them to the handicapped stall which has triple the amount of room as compared to the single stalls. His dick was twitching at the thought of finally being able to touch, kiss, and make Louis moan. He locked the stall and walked Louis to the toilet for him to sit on. He let go of his hand and slowly brought it down to Louis' pants. He licked his lips to moisten them as he frantically pulled Louis' pants and underwear down. His cock sprung right out in front of Harrys face and he could feel his mouth watering at the red angry cock coated with precum. His eyes drifted to Louis' making sure he would be okay with this. 

'Please' 

Louis whispered with desperation in his eyes. He was getting harder by the second and wanted to be sucked off so badly by Harrys soft pink lips. 

Harry continued his hand down to the base of Louis' dick and slowly traced his finger to the tip of it, bringing it to his mouth. He coated it with his saliva bobbing his head up and down just slow enough to torture Louis. He could feel his hot breath hit him as he rapidly panted begging for more. Harry sped up his pace lapping his tongue around his cock, beginning to deep throat the boy. Yet, Louis still wanted more friction and couldn't help but thrust into Harrys mouth hitting the back of his throat. He gagged a bit, but he was determined to keep going and see Louis get weaker and weaker as he sucked him off. 

Louis couldn't take it anymore he knew he was coming close. He ran his fingers through Harry's curls and began to tug on them moaning his name aloud. Harry then gave it his all. He took in all of his cock and was rocking his head faster than ever before slurping up his precum. 

Louis moans began to sound pornographic and it was so hot to Harry. It made him want fuck him up more. 

Not long after that Harry's face was drenched in Louis' cum, some of it was dripping from his lips. He cupped Louis' face and began to kiss him roughly, mixing Louis' own cum with their salvia. Harry felt him getting hard already even though he just busted a nut. He picked him up from the toilet and led them both down to the floor. 

Soon after that, Harry sucked his fingers a bit to make sure they were wet enough to finger Louis with and open him up for his dick. He pushed one finger in at first and Louis' face scrunched up a bit at first, his muscles getting tense at the new sensation. Then he put two in, and then three and that's where Louis felt a wave of pleasure and lost his breath. Harry was pushing his fingers in and out at quick a speedy pace now making sure he was opening up nicely. Once he thought he was ready for him he began to undress himself and so did Louis. He then aligned his cock toward his entrance ready. He pushed in slowly making sure he wouldn't bruise the boy, but he was screaming at the top of his lungs. 

'ooh harryy!'

Louis squealed

Louis' yelling Harry's name aloud was so fucking hot to him he couldn't help but push in all the way quickly. Louis felt like he was about to see stars at any moment. 

He thrusted into Louis faster by the second pounding into his tight ass making him chant his name over and over again. 

Then someone came into the bathroom, but neither of them heard the door open since they were too distracted by the pleasure. 

It was Niall the church boy, a friend of Harry's. He was from the same history class and the teacher sent him to go get Harry back since it had been to long. 

'Harry what are you doing that's taking you so long? Did the burrito from lunch give you bad diarrhea again or-' 

Then he stopped walking towards the stalls and heard a high pitched voice whimpering 

'Oh Harry Harry Harry fuucck'

And in that moment Niall knew what was going on. 

'Oh my- Harry you sick fuck!! This was not the time to have sex with someone in the...I-' and then he couldn't handle what was happening anymore so he ran out of the restroom in fear. He didn't care if Harry was having sex with a guy, he was just disgusted how he was having sex...in the schools filthy restroom. 

Meanwhile, Harry and Louis were getting closer and closer as time went on. Harry's thrusts began to get a bit more sloppy and slower. Louis voice was getting more breathy and high pitched. The air was getting thicker and a stronger scent of sex in the air. Louis pulled on Harry's hair once again and that's when he lost it. He rapidly began to thrust in at a faster harder pace to the point his dick was slapping against Louis ass. Harry began to give out deep throaty moans every few seconds and Louis was whimpering higher than ever. 

'Harry Harry Harry I'm so fuckin- ah close'

Was the last then Louis said before Harry couldn't take it anymore and began filling Louis' up so much he was dripping from his asshole and then Louis lost control and splashed warm cum onto his and Harry's chests. 

After their climax Harry fell onto Louis' chest and laid there for a while as the two boys slowly regained their breaths with sticky cum sitting between them. 

After all that Harry completely forgot he still needed to take a shit. He held it in though because he wanted to spend just a little more time with Louis.


End file.
